


Roses #1

by nickelkeep



Series: 100 Word Ficlets [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Profound Bond, Profound100 Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: For the Weekly PB100 Challenge, 2/8 Roses.





	Roses #1

“Cas.” Dean blushed and smiled nervously. “I don’t normally do this, but…” He pulled a single red rose from behind his back.

Cas cocked his head to the side, his eyebrow raising in confusion. He took the flower, a thorn pricking his finger.

“Are you ok?” Dean asked.

Cas shook his head. “No.” He dragged the thorny stem against his palm and quickly drew an angel banishing sigil. “You are not _my_ Dean, Michael.” He slammed his hand against sigil.

* * *

 

He awoke in the bed he shared with Dean, an icy fear gripping him. “I love you Dean,” He whispered.


End file.
